


Inkling of Pain

by wearemyo_t_p



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, sad!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearemyo_t_p/pseuds/wearemyo_t_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn saves Liam from jumping of a bridge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inkling of Pain

**_Day 1_ **

 

Zayn had seen him around before, he had seen him sit alone in the library, he had seen him sit alone in the canteen at the table in the back, and he had seen him sit near the window of his English class. In fact, Zayn had seen him loads of times because Liam Payne went to his school and Zayn couldn't help but have a tiny bit of a crush on Liam. He couldn't help it.

 

But that wasn't important right now because right in front of Zayn's eyes stood Liam Payne, on top of a bridge and even Zayn could guess what was going to happen next and it scared him. It scared him because he was about to see someone jump of a bridge, someone who Zayn knew, not that well but still knew and Zayn would never be able to live in peace if he let this happen. It would haunt him forever.

 

"Stop!" Zayn cried, as he rushed towards the bridge.

 

Zayn could feel the blood rushing towards his face, he felt angry too because no one in this world should commit suicide, especially not someone like Liam. To Zayn he almost seemed flawless; his lips, his eyes, his hair, his nose, his everything seemed perfect to Zayn.

 

"What were you going do?" Zayn asked, his eyes meeting Liam's for the first time and he could clearly see Liam's every reason for wanting to jump of this bridge. He could see the pain, the loneliness, the hurt, the broken heart, everything; and somewhere between those moments, Zayn made a promised himself to fix Liam. He doesn't know how but he will. He wants to. He needs to.

 

And before Zayn could say anything else, Liam had burst out crying, sobbing painfully hard and heavy as Zayn gently got Liam off the bridge, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy at once. Zayn's hands stroking Liam's back gently as the younger boy helplessly cried.

 

Both of them clueless to what just happened.

 

**_Day 3_ **

 

Zayn had somehow managed to make his roommate swap rooms with Liam. He didn't know why, he had no idea what he was doing but after what he had just witnessed the other day, he needed to keep Liam in front of his eyes, make sure the boy wouldn't try anything else like that again, make sure Liam was alright and find out what was hurting Liam so much.

 

Yeah Zayn had a lot to work on, but he will do it if it saves someone's life. He needs to save Liam Payne, no matter what.

**_Day 8_ **

 

"Why did you do it?" Liam muttered a few days later, him and Zayn were both in the dorm, both doing homework or at least Liam was anyway. Zayn was just too busy glancing up at Liam every now and then. It was only to make sure Liam was alright or not, nothing to do with the tingles and butterflies and the brown eyes. Nope.

 

"Huh?" Zayn asked, as he looked up from his book.

 

"Why did make me swap rooms?" Liam asked quietly, Zayn was even surprised to see Liam talk this much, over the last 5 days, Zayn had never heard Liam talk and it had been bothering him to death. He was honestly dying to listen to Liam's voice.

 

"Oh...He wanted to swap rooms." Zayn lied, biting his tongue nervously between his teeth. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want Liam to think Zayn creeping onto him or something either.

 

"Stop lying" Zayn had no idea how Liam knew but shit he knew. "If you're trying to help me, save it. I don't need it"

 

Zayn was too shocked to reply so he just gave Liam a short nod before returning back to his homework, his mind staying put on the brown eyed boy.

 

**_Day 10_ **

 

"You know you can talk to me" Zayn said, him and Liam were again sitting at the far ends of the room, doing their homework.

 

"I said don't try to help" Liam mumbled, his voice wasn't exactly harsh but Zayn still got the hit.

 

"I am not but I am just saying you can talk to me whenever you want to" Zayn tried again, turning around in his chair.

 

"I need to you to leave me alone" Liam said, his eyes trained on his feet.

 

"Bu-"

 

"Please, just leave me alone" And with that Liam was stormed out of their dorm and Zayn almost stood up to follow him but decided against it.

 

This was definitely not going to be easy.

 

**_Day 12_ **

 

Zayn couldn't sleep, there was no way he could close his eyes and just fall asleep because he knew right across the room, Liam wasn't. Liam wasn't sleeping at all.

 

He was crying and although Liam tried to make his sobs as quiet as possible, Zayn could still hear them very clearly and his ears hurt, they physically hurt at the sounds Liam was making. The silence around them just made everything more depressing and Zayn wished for once to just walk over to Liam and wrap his arms around the younger boy. He was dying to do that but he didn’t. 

 

"Liam, are you okay?" Zayn asked as he lifted himself up on his elbows and he knew at once that Liam was pretending to be sleeping, the silence Liam gave him was enough to tell him that.

 

"Please just tell me if you are alright or not" Zayn tried and yet again he got nothing but silence.

 

Zayn sighed, running his eyes over the other boy one more time before falling back on his bed, he's not going to bother confronting Liam right now but he definitely will in the morning. 

 

He needs answers to his questions, because he thinks he might just be falling really hard for Liam.

 

**_Day 13_ **

 

Zayn woke up extra early the next morning; he had to talk to Liam before he went. Liam was always gone by the time Zayn would wake up.

 

"Can I talk to you?" Zayn asked nervously as he sat down next to Liam, making sure to keep his distance because he was sure he saw Liam flinch when he sat down.

 

"Aren't you already talking?" Liam mumbled quietly his eyes focused on the book he was reading.

 

"Err, yeah. About last night, were...you okay?" Zayn wanted to kick himself, because that wasn’t exactly going to get anything out of Liam.

 

"I think I told you to stay out of my life" And again Liam's tone wasn't harsh but it had a sternness to it which would definitely make someone do what Liam was asking them to but not Zayn. He vowed to fix Liam and he will.

 

"I am sorry but I can't" Zayn said.

 

Zayn's not going to give up; he will fix Liam, no matter what.

 

**_Day 20_ **

 

Zayn jerked up, a sudden scream waking him up in an instant and he immediately knew who it was as he looked towards the other side of the room, his eyes widening as he quickly got out of his bed and rushed towards Liam's.

 

Without thinking, Zayn wrapped his arms around the trembling, shaking, sobbing boy, his arms tightly holding the younger boy. Zayn didn't know what to do; he had no idea how to make Liam stop because seeing Liam like this hurt him. It pained him.

 

"Liam, it's okay. Please calm down" Zayn whispered, as he stroked Liam's hair while the younger boy digged his head deeper into Zayn's neck. Zayn could feel his whole t-shirt getting wet but he couldn't careless, he was fucking worried about the boy he was holding.

 

By now, Zayn had come to the terms that he did in fact like Liam and it wasn't just any small crush. He could feel himself falling in love with Liam every single day, more and more. He loved his brown eyes and that very rare smile Liam would give while he was tucked behind a book. He loved every single thing about Liam.

 

And this was the first time Liam had had a nightmare and Zayn had no fucking idea what to do. He was clueless and so he just held the boy as tightly yet gently as he could.

 

"Please, Li. It's alright. It's nothing. I'm here and you're fine" Zayn whispered into Liam's hair, making the other boy let out small whimper as he clutched on to Zayn. 

 

"D-Don't l-et g-go of-f me, Z-zayn" Liam breathed out into the tan boy's neck, making Zayn's heart swell up with joy as he just hugged Liam tighter.

 

"I am never letting go of you" Zayn whispered, pecking the other boy's temple.

 

**_Day 21_ **

 

The next morning Zayn woke up, his arms protectively wrapped around Liam. He couldn't help but smile at the relaxed look on Liam's face; knowing that Liam slept well in his arms just made Zayn want to fly.

 

**_Day 24_ **

 

"You've been ignoring me" Zayn said, as he came in through the door, dropping his bag on his bed as he walked towards Liam. He was angry and frustrated; he just wanted Liam to talk to him.

 

"Zayn please" Liam whimpered. "Don't make me"

 

"Don't make you what?"

 

" _Break_. I can't talk about it because I'll break"

 

"I am not going to let and if you do, I am here" Zayn whispered, his eyes locked with Liam's.

 

"You can't"

**_Day 28_ **

 

Zayn gave up, well not really. He just didn't bother Liam anymore; he had given up on that. He's just going to give Liam his time and whenever Liam trusts him enough, he will talk. Zayn knew that, he knew that one way or another Liam is going to spill everything and honestly Zayn can't wait for that day.

 

Liam still didn't talk that much, especially after he had shown his weak side to Zayn but occasionally when he would catch Zayn staring at him, he would offer a small smile, making Zayn's whole body tingle.

 

And Zayn was obviously beyond shocked, when one night Liam had grabbed his wrist and stopped him, Zayn savoured Liam's touch because he had no idea when would be the next time he would get to feel it. Zayn was just beyond shocked.

 

"Hey" Zayn said, trying to act as cool as he could but he was nervous as hell on the inside.

 

"H-hi...err- d-d-?" Liam's stuttering was enough to show Zayn that he was ten times more nervous than Zayn and so he gently pulled his wrist out of Liam's hand before grabbing the younger boy's hand in his hand, stroking it gently.

 

"Don't worry, it's just me" Zayn whispered, as he moved closer to Liam.

 

"D-do you, err-" Liam tried again, stuttering less this time. Zayn just waited patiently this time. "Err, d-do you know-wwhat t-the ma-aths h-homework w-was?

 

Zayn almost wanted to scream out in disappointment because he honestly thought Liam was going to say something, something that would have to do with why he was so broken and pained.

 

"Yeah, wait a minute" Zayn unwillingly let go off Liam's hand and went to get his Maths homework.

 

"T-thanks" And Zayn knew that thanks wasn't just for the homework.

 

**_Day 32_ **

 

Liam was having another nightmare and like always Zayn has woken up immediately and wrapped his arms tightly around the trembling boy.

 

"Shhh Li, please" Zayn tried, he hated Liam's nightmares, he hated how badly they affected Liam. He can't bare to see Liam like this and he was almost sure that he was in love with the boy.

 

"Z-zayn, I'm s-scared" Liam whimpered, bringing the tan boy's arms closer. 

 

On the nights when Liam had his nightmares, it would almost look the two boys knew each other so much better, like they talked every day and that they were in love with each other, which was kind of true from Zayn's side.

 

Zayn only held Liam like this when the younger boy had nightmares. Liam let Zayn hold him when he had nightmares unlike the times he didn't. Normally, he wouldn't even let Zayn touch him without flinching. 

 

**_Day 38_ **

 

"Z-zayn?" 

 

Zayn turned around so quick that he nearly fell over. He offered Liam a quick comforting smile because this might be the time when Liam tells him.

 

"Yeah, Li?" Zayn had used Liam's nickname a couple of times before but it still made Liam blush like mad.

 

"C-can you h-hold me?" 

 

Okay, Zayn had expected another homework question, he had expected another random study question, he even expected a "Get out of my life" line but not "Can you hold me?” But Zayn will get over his shock later.

 

He quickly got out of his bed and hurried over to Liam's, wrapping his arms around the boy and it shocked Zayn when he found the younger boy trembling. Just as Zayn had hooked his arms around Liam, there was a loud sob and before Zayn knew it, Liam was sobbing heavily into Zayn's neck.

 

"Oh my god, Li. What happened?" Zayn asked, feeling like he needed to cry as well. "Please, it's alright."

 

And Zayn was lost for words again.

 

"Za-zayn, I-I am s-sorry" Liam whimpered into Zayn's neck, clutching tightly onto the boy's t-shirt.

 

"Gosh babe, you have nothing to apologise for, you did nothing. Please stop crying, you're hurting me" Zayn mumbled quietly into the other boy's hair and Liam immediately tried to stop sobbing because he didn't want to hurt Zayn.

 

Secretly, he had come to love Zayn just as much Zayn loved him.

 

**_Day 39_ **

 

The next morning when Zayn woke up he was still in Liam's bed, his arm wrapped protectively around the younger boy who slept soundly on his chest and Zayn knew that if he moved, he would wake up Liam as well so he just stayed still, watching the boy silently, his eyes roaming over Liam's perfect features.

 

It wasn't long before Liam woke up and he knew at once that that arm wrapped around him was Zayn’s. For the first time in a while Liam didn't have a nightmare. He had the best sleep ever.

 

"Morning, babe" Zayn said, after last night Zayn had found another nickname for Liam which he loved because it made Liam blush more than the previous one.

 

"H-hey" Liam responded timidly.

 

"Li, you're not going to shut back down, are you?" Zayn couldn't help but ask that question that had been bothering him ever since he had woken up.

 

"N-o, I want to t-tell you, b-ut I n-eed t-time" Liam whispered, snuggling back into Zayn's neck.

 

"You can take all the time you need, babe. I'll always be here" And Zayn really did mean that.

**_Day 41_ **

 

It shocked Zayn how much Liam had started to warm up to him. Liam started to talk more and even glanced up him through his eyelashes making Zayn go insane.

 

Liam, of course, still wasn't completely out his shell and his walls. Although he talked to Zayn it was no more than a few words. He still wasn't ready to talk properly but Zayn knew that he was somewhat succeeding in fixing Liam. Zayn knew that it wouldn't be long until he fully knew what was actually happening to Liam or had happened.

 

For now, Zayn was just trying to get Liam to trust him.

 

"Hey Li?" Zayn asked one evening, when both of them were laid out on his bed, cuddling; they did that a lot now. Between the two of them more cuddles where shared instead of words, it’s just how their relationship worked.

 

"Y-yeah?" Zayn couldn't help but smile at Liam's stutter and blush; some people would find it extremely annoying but to Zayn it was like hearing an angel. An angel that was in his arms.

 

"My friends and I are hanging out this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Zayn asked nervously, his finger tracing Liam's palm and then grabbing the younger boy's hand when Liam let out a low whimper.

 

"It'll be fine Li, I'll be there and I just want you to be there" Zayn murmured into Liam's hair as the brown eyed boy started shaking slightly.

 

"Y-you won't l-leave me a-alone with t-them, r-right?" Liam whimpered, grabbing Zayn's hand tighter.

 

"No, I won't. I'll be by your side every single second" Zayn whispered, cupping Liam's cheek making Liam look up to his eye. "So does that mean you'll come?"

 

Liam let out a shaky nod, making Zayn smile brightly as he pulled the younger boy closer and laid a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

**_Day 43_ **

 

"That's Louis, Harry and Niall" Zayn smiled, his hand squeezing Liam's as he introduced him to his friends. 

 

"H-hey" Liam replied a small smile on his face and again Zayn just wanted to swoon over the lad.

 

"So, Li. Come 'ere. I want to find out more about you" Louis smiled and he looped his arm around Liam's.

 

"Louis, let go of his hand" Zayn practically growled, making Louis snap his hands off Liam, a hurt look his face. A pang of guilt hit Zayn but at the same time he couldn't help but be furious at Louis. He had told him before about touching Liam.

 

"Z-zayn its fine" Liam whimpered, he didn't want Zayn's friends to hate him.

 

"No, I'm sorry" Louis said, smiling brightly at Liam and Liam knew that he could trust Louis. He was just like Zayn but Zayn meant more to him. Zayn saved him.

 

**_Day 44_ **

****

Yet again, like always they were snuggled up on Zayn’s bed with Zayn's arm wrapped around Liam's middle and Liam's head gently placed on Zayn's chest.

 

"Z-zayn?" Liam asked quietly, his voice soft and gentle like always.

 

"Yeah babe?" Zayn asked, his finger, like always, tracing Liam's palm.

 

After that followed a long silence and Zayn was dying on the inside to find out what Liam actually wanted to say. But he stayed still, giving Liam his patience.

 

"I-I used to get b-bullied for b-being umm g-a-ay." Liam started, tears building up in his eyes but Zayn didn't move. He wanted to give Liam all of his space, all of his patience. "And m-my father used to a-abuse m-me"

 

Liam felt braver than ever before maybe because he was wrapped up in Zayn's arms.

 

"I love you" Zayn whispered making Liam snap his eyes up at the older boy.

 

"W-what?" Liam asked through his tears, his hand tightening around Zayn's.

 

"I love you, Liam. I love you so much" And Zayn had it now, it couldn't wait any longer. 

 

He grabbed Liam's chin slowly pulling him closer and laying his lips gently on the younger boy's. Liam's heart beat was racing, he was trembling and shaking and what not but he wanted this. He had wanted this for ages.

 

So he wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and pulled the boy closer, letting his lips do all the work. All Liam knew was that Zayn loved him and he really loved Zayn as well.

Three months. Time passes quickly, doesn't it? It's been around three months since Zayn had found out what had happened to Liam, what had caused the boy to break down so much and when he had, it had pained him furiously because he couldn't believe the fact that someone like Liam had gone through something so horrible. 

 

Zayn loved Liam, it didn't take him too long to figure it out and believe it because it really wasn't hard to fall in love with Liam, that boy was flawless.

 

Through out those three months Liam had let down his walls and now he was this whole different person that talked, laughed and didn't get nightmares and Liam could never thank Zayn enough for this. Zayn was reason behind this whole new Liam. And although, Liam still was his usual shy, blushing self, he felt much braver and confident than before.

 

And it was all thanks to Zayn.

 

**_Day 95_ **

 

"Li?" Zayn asked, as he tightened his hold on Liam's hand. They weren't exactly dating yet but they would still be doing this; kissing, holding hands, cuddling, sleeping together and what not. It was only a matter of time before they made this official.

 

"Babe?" Zayn asked again and for a second he almost thought Liam was sleeping because his eyes were closed but then a small hum left the younger boys mouth, urging Zayn to carry on.

 

"The school dance is next week" Zayn mumbled into Liam's hair nervously, he knew he needed to do this.

 

"Oh, yeah." Liam muttered, his eyes still closed as he snuggled further into Zayn, loving how warm he was.

 

"YeahsoIwaswonderingifyouwantedtogowithme?" Zayn blurted out, stroking Liam's hand gently.

 

Liam giggled, pulling his head out Zayn's neck.

 

"I can't understand that, silly" Liam said through his giggles.

 

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Zayn asked, feeling more nervous as he watched Liam's eyes.  When he was replied with a few minutes of silence he instantly wished he could take the question back. "You don-"

 

"Yes" Liam breathed out softly.

 

**_Day 98_ **

 

"I look horrible" Liam muttered as he stared at his reflection. Liam made a move to arrange his tie but Louis slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

 

"You look amazing and don't ruin your tie" Louis said.

 

The school dance was tomorrow and practically everyone was busy trying on their clothes for tomorrow, making sure everything was perfect.

 

"Do you think he'll regret asking me to go with him?" Liam asked quietly, biting on to his lip as Louis sighed and sat down next to Liam.

 

"Are you dumb or what Li?!" Louis exclaimed, "Zayn is fucking in love with you"

 

**_Day 99_ **

 

"You look gorgeous" Zayn said, as he grabbed Liam hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. His arms wrapping around Liam's waist while Liam's wrapped around his neck.

 

"Thanks" Liam blushed has he placed his chin down on Zayn's shoulder as Zayn pulled him closer, both of them swaying gently to the music.

 

"You alright?" Zayn asked.

 

"Fine" Liam smiled into Zayn's neck.

 

Both of them couldn't be happier, their heartbeats racing and their minds just trained on each other.

 

**Day 100**

 

"Wake up Li" Zayn groaned as he tried to shake the boy awake, Liam just whined before snuggling deeper into Zayn. "Li, wake up please!"

 

Zayn needed to do this, he needed to ask Liam this and before something happened because after last night Zayn knew he needed Liam to be his.

 

"Li?" Zayn lowered himself down to Liam's ear, whispering softly into it. 

 

"What?" Liam grumbled softly, grabbing on to Zayn's t-shirt tightly.

 

"Go out with me?" And Liam jerked up immediately, staring at Zayn, his eyes wide and mouth open.

 

"What?"

 

"Be my boyfriend. Be mine." Zayn said, as he cupped Liam's cheeks, stroking it gently, their lips centimetres away.

 

"Yes" 

 

And then their mouths met for a soft gentle kiss that said more words than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: MissPayne1999  
> Tumblr: http://wearemyo-t-p.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @HiAndOops
> 
> Let me know how it was :)


End file.
